


Fighting Dirty

by EndangeredMind



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Hit and Frost engage in a brutal show of power





	Fighting Dirty

Hit snickered as he looked at Frost. “So, Frieza, I see that you’ve actually come to fight me. You may not actually be so useless after all!” He looked at Frost curiously, before he was hit by a right hook, which caused saliva to spray out of one side of his mouth, and his form to fall to the floor. He was dressed in a skin tight purple coat of sorts, complete with a blue belt, which had a large yellow buckle. As the outfit was skin tight, it showed off all of Hit’s bulging muscles, which pressed against the fabric. 

Frost glared at him, his light blue features twisted into a scowl. How DARE he call him Frieza! He looked NOTHING like Frieza! He looked Hit up and down, smirking slightly. “Call me it again. I dare you Hit. Call me Frieza again!” He snickered, waiting to see what would happen. Frost had pale blue head and torso, with the rest of his body being a normal blue shade, and he growled as he looked at his opponent. He was going to beat the shit out of him, and there was nothing that would stop him from doing so!

Hit snickered as he saw that his insults were getting under Frost’s skin and he smirked triumphantly, before he blinked as he heard his opponent declare that he was not Frieza. “If you’re not Frieza, then who are you exactly?” He raised one eyebrow in surprise as he roamed over his opponent. This HAD to be Frieza! It looked just like him! “You must be him, you look identical!” Hit laughed as he watched Frost. He was really enjoying this! How far could he push his opponent before he ended up being decked and having to fight to survive? “I’m not surprised that you looked like Frieza. You parents were probably too ashamed to keep you, so they casted you aside and favoured Frieza!” Hit laughed as he carried on watching Frieza. He may’ve been having fun, but he didn’t want to be caught off guard by all the taunting.

Frost growled as he looked at Hit. He was really starting to annoy him, and Frost was starting to get mad with his opponent. Not only was he stupid, but he was a smartass and he was being smug about it! If he didn’t watch his mouth, he would end up being punched in the face, and hard! “I’m gonna give you one last chance to shut your fucking mouth, and if you are not careful, then you will be fucking destroyed, you pile of scum!” Frost snapped, eye twitching as Hit went off of one, ranting at him about some clearly made up bullshit. He couldn’t wait to deck this little cunt and beat the shit out of him! “I would recommend that you shut your fucking mouth before I beat the shit out of you, you purple mutated leopard printed motherfucker!” Frost hissed, on the verge of snapping.

Hit roared in a rage, and ran across the battlefield, before punching Frost in the stomach hard, winding the blue Frieza, causing some droplets of saliva to fly out of his throat as the words died in his mouth. He gasped and fell to the floor, panting, and trying hard to get his breath back. “What the fuck did you do that for?” He wheezed, trying to get his breath back. That seriously fucking hurt!

Frost growled, before he leant his left his back, and slammed it into Hit’s jaw, effectively upper cutting Hit, causing the purple humanoid assassin to go flying, with the force of the punch shattering some of his teeth, with some of the shattered molar even being visible as his opponent flew through the air and landed on the floor with a thud. Frost then smirked as he saw his downed opponent. “That’s what you get!”

Hit then roared in anger and leapt at Frost, throwing him to the floor, effectively decking him. It must’ve been a hard impact, because Frost looked at him gone out, before grinning and punching him in the face, causing a bruise to appear as the blood vessels beneath the skin were ruptured. He smirked as he saw Frost had no reaction to this, before he reared his arm back and punched Frost in the eye.

Frost yelped as he felt a black eye begin to form, as the skin swelled up and the fluids began to pool underneath his eye, and he groaned, looking at Hit in a rage. Where the fuck had that come from, and what had he done to deserve it? He struggled, and suddenly winced in pain as the force of the punch hit him like a black eye. He was so close to escaping, before he cried out in pain as he was punched in the eye again.

The first punch had made it hard to see, with some things becoming blurry, this one had made it worse, as things appeared out of focus to him, and it would be harder to fight Hit this way. However, he was a fighting, and fighters don’t go down so easily! He growled and grabbed hold of his opponent’s face tightly, before he dug his nails in, grinning as he heard Hit cry out in pain.

Hit cried out in agony as he felt his opponent cut his face open, and struggled to get out of the grasp, some saliva pouring out of his face, before he felt the cuts begin to leak blood, which trailed down Frost’s fingers, and caused the Frieza to moan as he saw Hit beginning to weaken just from a few cuts, before he extracted his talons, letting the blood show itself, the liquid pouring down his opponent’s face.

As if slicing his opponent’s face wasn’t enough, Frost then began to rapidly punch Hit, the punches damaging his opponent and causes multiple bruises to appear as multiple blood vessels were split or ruptured from the vicious onslaught of punches. He watched as his opponent’s face became more and more unrecognisable with every punch that Frost landed. Hit smirked and managed to Frost off of him, before he managed to get up, wiping the blood away and even spitting a tooth out.

Hit smirked cruelly as stalked over to Frost and raised his foot up, before he slammed it down onto Forst’s face, forcing him to sniff in the sweat and musk that was practically dripping from the sole. He then procced to stamp on Frost’s face, making sure that his opponent cried out in pain, before he rubbed his sole into the little Frieza. “Yeah, that’s where you belong little bitch. Down there, worshipping my feet!”

Frost wasn’t going to take this! With a groan, he dug his nails into Hit’s foot, causing the purple humanoid to let a howl of pain, before he stumbled back. Frost took this chance, and grabbed onto Hit’s outfit, effectively tearing the pants clean off. He grinned as he then ripped the top off his opponent as well (leaving Hit in his boxers), his cock becoming semi-hard. However, Hit wasn’t going to take this lying down, and he leapt on Frost, tearing his grey shorts clean off.

As Frost managed to rip the last piece of Hit’s outfit away, he grinned as he realised that both him and Hit were naked, showing off their buff bodies, and their cocks and balls. He smirked and threw his opponent off him, laughing as he began to stand up, and he watched (clearly out of one eye), as his opponent tried to get to his feet, only to slip, before he regained his balance and snarled at his opponent.

Frost huffed, the sweat pouring down his body, coating his buff blue muscles in an oily sheen, as he shivered, really enjoying the fight. However, it was far from over, and he was going to make sure that he would win and wipe the smile off that smug fucker’s face. He panted as he looked at rather buff purple humanoid across from him. “Give up yet Hit? Despite your name, you can’t even land a good punch on me!”

Hit growled, his incredibly sweaty body practically leaking the fluid as it ran down his pecs, slithered through his abs, dribbled down his torso and groin, before it dropped off his cock and balls and hit the floor, causing Hit to smirk as he stared at his equally sweaty opponent. “Oh, don’t you worry little Frost. I will fucking destroy you!” He then grinned as he rubbed his sweaty abs and licked the sweat off of his hand.

By this time, the smell had become incredibly pungent in the air, and it was having an effect on the two fighters, as they seemed to be under some sort of trance as the stink replaced more and more of the clean air in their lungs. They both shuddered and snarled at each other as the smell re-ignited the fire in their stomachs and encourage them to fight. “Give up yet Frost? You dick!” Hit smirked cruelly.

“Oh, shut it humanoid. That’s right, I called you a humanoid, because you’ll never be fully human, will you?” Frost taunted, not caring if he was spouting bullshit. He wanted an excuse to beat the shit out of Hit and win the fight. He then flexed his muscles and snickered, looking at much taller 6ft assassin on the other side of the battlefield. He couldn’t wait to finally finish him off for GOOD. “Also, I should add that you are a shit assassin, seeing as you somehow still haven’t murdered me”

Hit growled as he heard Frost spouting accusations left, right and centre. “Oh yeah, well at least I don’t look like some sort of shitty Frieza rip off! That’s right, I knew you were Frost all along, but couldn’t resist the opportunity to fuck with you, because that’s all you are at the end of the day. A shitty Frieza KNOCKOFF!” He snarled, and ran at his opponent, now more than determined to win this fight and put this bitch six feet under.

Frost smirked as he saw Hit running at him. “Foolish mistake!” He then grinned and kicked Hit in the chest hard, laughing as his opponent was winded, and landed on his back hard, coughing up a bit of saliva, which hit him in the face, and he growled as he punched Hit in the face again, laughing again as he saw more bruises appear on his opponent’s face. He then yelped as Hit punched him in his already black eye.

Frost whimpered as his already black eye swelled up even more and it rendered him half-blind in one eye as it swelled up even more, making his vision from blurry to almost impossible to see, as the swollen skin covered his eye completely. He roared in a rage as he saw Hit with the biggest fucking smirk on his face, before he smacked him in the eye, making Hit roar in agony as the skin swelled up painfully.

Hit didn’t expect to be given a black eye, and it hurt! The skin swelled up quickly as the excess fluid pooled under his eye, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he was rendered half blind in his right eye, before he yelled and kicked Frost off him.

Hit grinned as he stood up, his thick cock leaking pre-cum which steadily leaked onto the ground, and he growled as he watched his cock go from soft to hard instantly as he panted, feeling exhausted from his fight with Frost. He panted as sweat dripped off his exhausted body, and he grinned.

Frost moaned hard as he looked at Hit, smirking as his own cock became hard and began to drip pre-cum. He smirked as he looked at Hit, and he growled as he carried on sweating, with the pre-cum gathering on the tip of his cock, before he smirked at Hit. 

Hit grinned and looked at Frost, growling a bit. “Come on, down on all fours!” He growled, seeing Frost refuse to do as he commanded, before he leapt on Frost and basically forced his bulging cock to line up with the tight Frieza’s asshole, before he slammed it in his asshole, stretching it painfully and causing his blue opponent beneath him to cry out in pain. He didn’t care, as he carried on going, smirking as he saw him shudder, before moaning as he felt Frost’s tight asshole clench and strain as it tried to shrink back down to it’s original size, before it was stretched open as Hit thrusted back in.

Frost was about to tell him not to get off him, before he yelped, as he felt Hit sink his teeth into his neck. Hit had just bitten him, and all he could do was moan as he felt blood seep out of the impressions left by Hit’s teeth and dribble down the neck, before Hit grinned and he stuck his tongue out, licking up the blood out, causing Frost to shiver and groan as he felt the sting from Hit’s saliva. 

Hit then sped up, not caring what happened next. He moaned as he went faster and he shuddered as he felt his orgasm getting closer to him, and he whined as he tried his best to hold back a bit, wanting to continue this experience for as long as he could, before he came. He yelled as his orgasm hit him and he shuddered, before he started shooting thick and musky ropes of cum inside Frost’s tight asshole, and he groaned as he felt his cock pulse as more and more cum was stuffed into Frost’s asshole, before he clamped his hand around Frost’s erect cock.

Frost cried out as Hit clamped his hand over his straining cock, effectively denying his orgasm. He whimpered and tried to move back, in order to try and get some stimulation in order to come. “Come on Hit please don’t do this to me! Why are you denying me my orgasm? I really need it please oh please let me cum! I’m fucking begging you!” He shuddered and whined, desperate to cum, shaking and groaning and still trying to find some sort of friction, if any, to get him over the edge and make him cum.

Frost groaned and huffed, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, which trickled down his chin and ran down his neck. He then moaned as he felt Hit start jerking him off, which made his cock swell quickly, and his orgasm was approaching fast. He moaned and shuddered as he felt his orgasm get closer and closer, and he moaned as he felt his cock fill with cum, before he yelled as he came, his cock shooting massive, sticky ropes of cum on the ground, and he panted as he felt his orgasm rock him, and he groaned as he shuddered, feeling incredibly drained from the powerful orgasm.

Hit groaned as he laid next to Frost and kissed him, before moaning as their tongues fought for dominance, with a large wad of saliva forming, before it was released, causing it to dribble down their chins and over their bodies, and they shuddered as they felt it cascade down their sweaty and musky bodies, moaning as they felt it drip down to their musky cock and balls, before it dropped onto the ground. Hit then wrapped his arms around Frost and began squeezing his sweaty muscles, groaning as he felt Frost do the same. He couldn’t help it, but there was something about sleeping with the enemy that was so hot, and so wrong at the same time. He panted as he continued to roam over his opponent-turned-lovers sexy body, making sure to squeeze every muscle at least once, and make Frost feel like he was the most important thing in the world. Hit then groaned as he broke the kiss and smiled at Frost.

Frost groaned as he bent down and began licking Hit’s muscles, using his tongue to trace each and every contour of Hit’s muscles, grinning as he lapped up the sweat and a bit of blood as he went over more and more of Hit’s buff body, grinning as he licked more and more of his lover clean, moaning a little bit as he went from cleaning his pectorals to his bulging abdominal muscles. He moaned a bit more as he licked up and down Hit’s arms, grinning as there was more of Hit to worship. He groaned and shuddered, as he finally finished his mammoth task.

Hit smiled and decided to repay his lover by licking Frost’s muscles, causing the smaller Frieza to moan hard as he licked up and down his sweaty body, cleaning off all the sweat, blood and saliva, alongside other liquids. He smirked and looked at Frost as he licked his bulging blue muscles clean, replacing the small strings of saliva that were, before he grinned and used his tongue to coat Frost with his saliva, effectively marking him as his own. Frost shuddered as he felt that massive tongue coat him and hit his sensitive areas, making him moan a bit more as he felt his body get wetter and wetter.

Frost groaned as Hit finished licking him clean, and he smirked, before he leant forward and kissed Hit deeply, with some more saliva, and other liquids pouring out of their mouths as their tongues intertwined, with more sweat dripping off their bodies, as well as the saliva from them licking each other. Hit grinned and deepened the kiss

Hit then broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Frost, sighing as Frost did the same back. “I fucking love you, you know that?” He sighed, holding Frost close to him. Right now, he was the most important thing in the world to him, and nothing would convince him to change his mind. He just loved him way too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
